Well, That's Different
by Dr. Molly Hooper
Summary: Molly Hooper is practically bouncing off the walls when she hears she is going to be mentoring a new grad student...but will Dr. Reynolds be a little too much for Sherlock to handle? Rated M for later chapters;) I do not own any of these characters or any content from the show Sherlock, except for Dr. Reynolds who I created!
1. Chapter 1

She started this morning like she did every other morning. Got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast. She noted the low

amount of cereal left in the box and made a mental note to go to the shop after work to buy more. Most people would forget something as trivial as buying

more cereal after a long day of work, but not her. Not Emma. With an IQ of 189 and an eidetic memory, Emma never forgot anything. Top of her class at

Uni and currently working on her 3rd doctorate in pathology at St. Barts Hospital, she was excited by all the new information that she was learning but

knew she would quickly become bored and move on to a new academic endeavor. She got up and washed her cereal bowl, placing it and the spoon that

she was using back in their proper places before grabbing her coat and work bag and shuffling out the door. Pulling on her coat and walking out into the

bitter London cold, she quickly started the walk to St. Barts. She was currently working in the morgue under the supervision of one of the head

pathologists at St. Barts, Molly Hooper. Emma really did like Molly a lot. Though she was mousy, wore the most HORRIFIC cardigans and would stutter

when she was a bit overwhelmed, Emma did grow quite fond of her mentor. She had been working with Molly for about 2 weeks now and had adapted to

St. Barts rather quickly (with no surprise to herself, but much surprise to her mentor) and was now attempting her own autopsies (under the supervision of

Dr. Hooper of course). Emma strode into the morgue, hung up her coat and moved into the lab to put down her bag. She always arrived a bit early to start

the coffee maker for herself and Dr. Hooper. The drink had just finished brewing when she heard Molly enter the morgue.

"Good morning Dr. Hooper" Emma said politely, handing Molly a mug filled with far too much cream and sugar for her liking (she preferred her coffee black

with two sugars, but who's to judge).

"Good morning Dr. Reynolds! Get here ok? It's frightfully cold out today…Even for London!" Molly smiled brightly before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

Emma nodded before picking up the stack of files that Molly had carried in with her. She flipped open the first file and read over all the information inside.

"We have a lot of work on our plate today Emma, I hope you are ready!" Molly beamed at her prodigy. She had been so excited when she heard that she

was going to be mentoring a new graduate student! Especially when she heard that she was top of her class and already had two doctorates. Though at

first, Molly was a bit intimidated by Emma.

_Molly walked out of her office, practically bouncing off the walls from excitement to meet her new grad student. She turned when she heard footsteps enter _

_the morgue and practically froze on the spot. _

_'Oh no…' she thought 'this is probably one of those creepy morgue-loving people…' She looked at the strange girl for a second before swallowing hard. She _

_had black straight hair that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, she was wearing a black, low cut tee-shirt and very ripped black jeans with a belt that _

_looked like a seatbelt, she had rings all over her fingers and about a million bracelets covering her wrists. She also had two lip rings, a nose ring and _

_earrings all up both her ears. Molly looked at her with wide eyes until the girl noticed that she was staring at her. _

_"Hello! You must be Dr. Hooper! I'm Emma, your new grad student" She beamed at Molly. "I notice that you are a bit uncomfortable with the way that I _

_present myself, but I assure you I am not one of those creepy morgue-loving people" She practically quoted what Molly was thinking. Molly felt herself _

_blush as Emma studied her. It reminded her of another person that she knew. But after scanning Molly for a brief second, Emma smiled at her expectantly._

_"Right..um…yes…hello Emma" Molly stuttered and looked at her shoes, feeling very embarrassed that she thought those things about her new student._

_"Should we get started?" Emma asked quietly, not wanting to scare Molly again. Molly looked up and smiled at the girl._

_"Of course!" Molly grabbed her lab coat and handed one to Emma. She shook her hand and they began their work._

They were just beginning their 3rd autopsy of the day, Emma working the scalpel and Molly watching expectantly when Molly's phone began to ring. Molly

jumped and put her hand over her heart while Emma did not flinch one inch but raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to answer that Dr. Hooper?" she asked politely, eyes never leaving her work.

"Oh yes….um…yes of course" Molly shuffled over to her purse and pulled out her phone. She saw the familiar number and smiled when she put her phone

to her ear. "Hello John!" Molly practically beamed into the phone. She had become very fond of the army doctor over the years.

"Alright, Molly?" John asked. They exchanged pleasantries and then John explained why he was calling. "Lestrade has gotten us a case and Sherlock needs

to use the lab" Molly sighed, but a smile flickered on her lips. She hadn't seen the Consulting Detective since before Emma came aboard...Emma….Oh god.

"John. What about Emma?" Molly chewed on her bottom lip waiting for his answer.

"Yes that's why I called. I wanted you to get that poor grad student ready for Sherlock. I don't want her to cry like that lab assistant did the last time we

visited." John stated. Molly told him she would and hung up the phone. She walked back over to see that Emma was performing the autopsy perfectly on

Mrs. Handle.

"Emma, dear, I need to talk to you for a second" Emma put down her instruments and looked at Molly curiously. "Ok I know that this is going to sound a

bit strange, but just hear me out ok?" Emma nodded and pulled up a stool, sitting down lightly on it. Emma observed Molly before she began to talk. She

was very tense, probably from the uncomfortable news she was about to expel. Her upper lip twitched and her eyes kept looking towards the door,

suggesting that someone or something was coming for a visit and it was unpleasant. Though through all the uncomfortableness, Emma could see a hint of

excitement and…(lust maybe) in the mousy pathologist's eyes. Final conclusion: A person of whom Molly had feelings for was coming to visit the morgue

and Molly was nervous about said person meeting herself. This person might be judgmental or something else but for some reason Molly wants to protect

Emma from him or her. Emma composed her face into a look of innocence as Molly began, though she already knew what Molly was going to say.

"Sometimes the morgue works with a Consulting Detective …"

"Consulting Detective is not a real job" Emma cut in, looking a bit bored

"Yes, I know…he made it up himself" at this, Emma rolled her eyes and it made Molly smile a bit. She wished that she could be that nonchalant when

talking about Sherlock. "Anyway he is coming in to look at some bodies and use the lab so we might be a bit distracted. And don't let him get to you ok?

Sometimes Sherlock says things that he doesn't mean because he is showing off. Oh and that's his name, Sherlock Holmes" Molly said, making sure that

Emma knew not to take what Sherlock says to heart.

"Don't fret Dr. Hooper. I never take anything that anyone says to heart. And if this Sherlock character thinks that he is going to get in the way of us and

our work, he has another thing coming to him" Emma answered, her voice sounding a bit bored, but she smiled at Molly when she saw her nervously

wringing her hands. "Molly. Please. I promise I will be ok" Emma stated, looking Molly right in the eye. That was the first time Emma had ever called Molly

by her first name, even though Molly insisted Emma's whole first week that she should call her Molly instead of Dr. Hooper. Emma then explained how that

would be unprofessional and promptly went back to the slide she was looking at through the microscope. Emma got up from her stool, took some of the

samples she had procured from the body and went to go look at them under the microscope. Molly smiled at her and went into her office to begin on some

paperwork.

About 25 minutes later she heard the doors burst open and saw the signature black coat billow through the morgue. Molly sighed and stepped out of her

office.

"Hello..um…hi Sherlock" Molly stuttered, cursing internally at herself, but plastered on a smile when Sherlock began scanning her. John smiled at her and

gave her a quick hug.

"Where is she?" His baritone voice implored. He looked at her expectantly before she pointed to the lab. Sherlock strode in, followed by herself and John.

Emma had not even looked up as Sherlock's eyes bore into her body. Molly felt John freeze by her side. "She's a bit different, isn't she?" John whispered.

"Yes, but different is the new sexy, isn't it Dr. Watson?" Emma stated, not looking away from her work but lifting an eyebrow. John stuttered next to her

and Molly watched as his face turned a bright crimson. Molly saw a smile flit across Sherlock's lips, but it quickly disappeared as he was about to open his

mouth. Emma looked right up at him, green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Ohh..so you must be the great Sherlock Holmes? The one and only Consulting Detective and resident asshole of 221b Baker Street?" Emma got up and

extended her hand for him to shake. Sherlock just stared at her. "Sorry did I cut off your train of thought? You were about to deduce me right? Tell me all

about my deepest darkest secrets? That's kind of predictable, isn't it Mr. Holmes? I was thinking it would be a little bit more fun if I deduced you." Emma

began circling Sherlock, her eyes scanning him up and down. "Grew up rich, father left early and mother was quite cold. But that's why you lashed out so

much, right Mr. Holmes? For her attention? You craved it. You still wear the scarf she bought you three years ago for Christmas, why Mr. Holmes? She's

not around to approve. Or maybe you wear it to spite your older brother. Though your mother was cold, she favored you over her eldest son and you never

want him to forget that. She does favor, though, his accomplishments in his field that you were never able to reach with yours. That being said, you are

exceptionally brilliant, unlike your brother who is, in one word, ordinary. I have to give you credit Mr. Holmes you are one of the greatest minds I think I've

ever seen, though I believe your IQ is not quite, well, mine. But that mind can be the death of you, can't it? That's why you turned to drugs, to quiet down

your mind, just for a little while. I can understand that. And the smoking too" Emma rolled up the sleeve of her lab coat to reveal two nicotine patches "But

the drugs were becoming dangerous, the more you took, the less of a high it gave you and you were becoming bored. Things get bad when you get bored,

don't they Mr. Holmes? So you began working cases and they have been keeping you occupied for now. But how much longer can they last? Now, on to

John and Molly. You and John became roommates a few years back. He is a very good doctor, but that's not why you keep him around. That's the frailty of

genius, isn't it Mr. Holmes? It needs an audience. And Mr. Watson has one of the biggest hearts I've ever come in contact with" She stopped her rant to

face John, whose mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide. "I would love to have a chat with you some time Dr. Watson, your character fascinates me" She

turned back towards Sherlock and began to circle him again. "and that is foreign to you. You love people who are kind. And last but not least we come to

Dr. Hooper. Sweet, mousy, lonely Molly is the perfect target for your manipulation. Give her one compliment and she is tripping over herself to get you

exactly what you want. Though I don't quite blame her, those cheek bones, that Cupid's bow and that beautifully sculpted ass of yours would have me

bending to your every whim if I cared. But Molly cares. Molly cares a lot. More than you, Mr. Holmes will ever care to realize. That being said. She is my

mentor. She is helping me get to where I need to go and if you do ANYTHING to hurt her again, anything at all, I know the exact place on your body to

touch to paralyze you from your waist down. Though that would be such a shame because most men wearing as expensive clothes as yourself feel the

need to overcompensate for the lack of… significance down there. But I have a feeling sir…" Emma leaned into Sherlock, her lips almost brushing his ear

"That you don't have to." Emma leaned back and sat down on her stool again, eye back to the microscope. "Take what you need and go, Dr. Hooper and I

have work to do." And with that, Emma began working again. John's mouth was still gaping open at the girl currently writing notes on the yellow notepad

she had in her hands. Molly looked at Sherlock and saw his eye twitching and his hands in fists, turning his knuckles white. He strode over to John, told him

what to take from the lab and was about to exit before he turned back towards Emma.

"What is your…"

"189. Pretty impressive, huh" She cut him off and smiled on of the most genuine smiles Molly had ever seen at him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and

stalked off. Though before he turned, Molly thought she saw a smirk grace his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock walked into the morgue expecting to take down Molly's new student, get all the lab time he wanted and get praised for being so clever by John.

He strode into the lab only to have his breath caught in his throat. He's never seen anything like her. Pale, like him, but she glowed in a way that he didn't.

Thin, but her curves were still evident through her skin tight black dress and patterned tights. He could see tattoos that littered her skin that was not

covered by clothing. Her fingers and wrists were covered with very gaudy jewelry that should have gotten in her way but didn't. Her dyed black hair was

pulled into a messy bun, her bangs falling into her eyes as she peered into the microscope. Her plump, full lips were covered with the most sinful shade of

red, while her eyes were covered with a charcoal black. The green of her irises really contrasted with the black of her makeup. He also noticed the rings

that resided on her lips and the stud in her nose. She ran her tongue over the spider bites, rolling the rings over her lip in a way that made Sherlock

question how unethical it would be to take Molly's grad student and snog her senseless. She had many earrings in her ear, 6 to be exact, in her other ear

there was a giant silver octopus earring that occupied 6 spots with its tentacles (the other two didn't attach to her ear). She looked up and pushed her far-

too-big glasses up further on the bridge of her nose. He could smell her perfume from his spot, lavender with a hint of vanilla. She was about 25, which

was very impressive considering she was working on her third doctorate. She had troubles with her father, causing her rebellious attitude (dyed hair,

various tattoos, dark makeup, scandalous clothing and many piercings), not many friends though she is a people person, and she had a certain…sense of

everything going on around her. Just like he did. He was brought out of his haze when he heard John whisper something about the girl.

"She's a bit different, isn't she?" John whispered.

"Yes, but different is the new sexy, isn't it Dr. Watson?" This comment caught Sherlock off guard. This one was quick. She was different…delightfully

different. She was going to be his next puzzle. He was about to begin his deduction of her when she cut him off, called him an asshole, and began to

deduce himself. And to Sherlock's amazement, she got every single thing right. She's brilliant, annoying, overly confident and the most interesting creature

Sherlock had ever crossed paths with. And, damn her, had an IQ 5 points higher than his own.

That night, Sherlock sat on the couch, hands steepled beneath his chin, constructing Dr. Reynolds' room in his mind palace. John got back from grocery

shopping to find Sherlock in the same position he was in when he left.

"What are you thinking about Sherlock?" John inquired. He didn't actually expect Sherlock to answer, he just wanted Sherlock to know he was there if he

needed to talk.

"Dr. Reynolds" Sherlock replied curtly. John looked at him surprised.

"What about her? She's a bit odd, but I like her. She's brilliant just like you. I've never seen anyone deduce like you…and yet she did! About you no less. Is

it true that you wear that scarf to smite Mycroft?" John went to the stove to put the kettle on

"Just tea for me, thanks" Sherlock continued to catalog everything he observed about Emma. Her smell, her breath against his ear, the way her tongue

stud clinked against her teeth when she talked. He wondered how it would feel trailing down his stomach towards his… A mug plopped down in front of his

seat as John continued to talk about her

"…truly brilliant…did you know that she's working on her third doctorate? She's only 25!" John exclaimed, settling back into his chair before picking up a

newspaper.

"Yes, quite" Sherlock sat on the couch trying to figure this woman out all night with no avail. The next morning, Sherlock announced that he needed more

materials from the lab and ran out of the apartment, not even giving John a chance to argue. John grabbed his own coat and hurriedly followed Sherlock

out of the apartment.

When they arrived at the morgue, they found Molly and Emma at work over a body. Molly had on her classic red and white cardigan adorned with cherries

and beige slacks while Emma wore a loose fitting Nirvana tank top, very ripped skin-tight black jeans, and black boots. Molly had her hair in a classic

ponytail and Emma had managed to pull hers into a messy bow. Both women were too engrossed in their work to hear the two men who had walked in.

"Back so soon Mr. Holmes?" Emma looked up and beamed at John "Hello Dr. Watson, so nice to see you again" and with that, Emma dove back into cutting

up the current cadaver they were working on. Molly pulled off her gloves and greeted John and looked over to see Sherlock staring at Emma.

"Is…is there...um….anything you needed Sherlock?" Molly enquired quietly. She didn't quite like the way Sherlock was staring.

"Would you two mind giving Dr. Reynolds and I some privacy for a moment?" Sherlock looked at Molly and gave her his most winning smile. She blushed

and shuffled out of the room, dragging John with her.

"I don't think this is very appropriate, Mr. Holmes" Emma stated, removing her gloves and peeling off the nicotine patches adorning her skin. Underneath

the patches was another tattoo. Sherlock wondered how many there were in total. "What is it that you wanted?" Emma leaned against the counter and

lifted one eyebrow at him.

"Yesterday you never gave me a chance to welcome you to St. Barts" Sherlock looked her straight in the eye, though his strong voice wavered slightly.

"Hmm…" Emma brushed past Sherlock, her fingers lightly brushing his arm "Now why, Mr. Holmes, would you want us to be alone when you told me that?"

She reached into her pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. Shedding her lab coat she crooked a finger towards him to signal him to follow her, and to

the surprise of the doctor and pathologist watching through the window, he did. Once they got outside, Emma removed a cigarette from the pack and

handed it to Sherlock. He had been doing so well, but one couldn't hurt. She threw him the lighter after she lit up. He watched as she sucked on the stick,

blowing out smoke rings after a minute. He shook his head and lit his own cigarette.

"Dr. Hooper and Dr. Watson were watching us, so I figured we should move" she explained, blowing out more smoke. Her red lipstick staining the end of

her cigarette.

"I figured as much." Sherlock took a drag and revealed in the flood of tobacco in his system.

"You never answered my question, Mr. Holmes" Emma took another drag, blowing more smoke rings

"I can't seem to figure you out, Dr. Reynolds. That is something that I am not used to and I very much abhor the situation." He looked in her direction and

he was surprised to find that she was smiling.

"It's fun to have some mystery in life. Anyway I'm not the one that you should be trying to figure out" Emma said, snuffing out her cigarette.

"Oh? And who, in your opinion, should I be trying to figure out?" He asked sharply, snuffing out his own cigarette.

"Why, Dr. Hooper of course. If you don't see the way that she looks at you, then I'm personally taking the title of genius away from you" Emma swung her

hips as she walked back into St. Barts.

"Dr. Hooper is no challenge to me. I know everything I need to know about her. The deductions have ended, but with you, there is an endless amount of

information that I don't know" The words spilled out of Sherlock's mouth as he followed her

"What is her favorite flavor of ice cream?" Emma spun quickly to face him and poked him square in the chest with her finger

"Irrelevant" Sherlock shot back. Emma smirked up at him (He was quite a bit taller than her)

"Nothing is irrelevant, Mr. Holmes. That's what you are missing." Emma adjusted the lapels on Sherlock's coat "I'll be gone in a few months. Don't waste

your time with me. Molly is the real mystery you should be solving. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking." She spun around,

walking back towards the morgue. She was just about to disappear from his sight when she shouted "And if I hear that you hurt her in any way, I will

personally make sure you won't be able to procreate!" She smiled brightly at him and blew him a kiss, walking out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites and things! This story was a little idea I had, and I thought I would try it out! Yay. There is some cursing in this chapter, you were warned! And I PROMISE the M rated stuff is coming soon;)_

Emma walked back into the morgue to find a baffled Molly and John. She smiled at them, slipping back into her lab coat.

"Where did you disappear to Emma?" Molly asked, walking towards her student

"Oh, sorry Dr. Hooper. I should have informed you that I was going out for a smoke. It won't happen again" Emma gave Molly her most winning smile. Molly shrugged and turned around, going back to her paperwork. After Molly turned away from her, Emma gave John a wink, grabbing a scalpel and returning to the body she had been working on. Sherlock quietly entered back into the morgue, walking towards the lab before halting and turning to Molly.

"Excuse me Molly, I have a quick question for you" He looked at her curiously.

"Sure….Sure Sherlock what's up?' Molly asked, her brown eyes wide with interest.

"I was wondering what your favorite flavor of ice cream was?" Sherlock asked. In the corner, Molly heard Emma holding back laughter. Sherlock shot her a warning look and she winked at him, returning to her work.

"Uh…Vienna Mocha Chunk…why do you ask?" Molly was so confused to what this had to do with anything…

"Experiment" Sherlock turned from her, walking into the lab and beginning his work at his favorite microscope. The rest of the day was uneventful. Molly continued her paperwork, John chatted with Emma about her graduate work and about her life in general. Every so often Molly would scold him for keeping Emma from her work and John would retreat in with Sherlock, but he always ended up back at Emma's side. Sherlock was practically nonexistent the entire afternoon, not speaking a word to anyone, just mumbling to himself. Sometimes though, she thought she saw him staring at her… but she quickly dismissed the thoughts and got back to work.

By the time Molly was ready to go home, Sherlock and John were long gone. Molly smiled at Emma as she gathered up all of her stuff, getting ready to head home for the evening.

"Excuse me Dr. Hooper?" Emma asked. Molly turned towards her, giving her student her full attention. "I was wondering if you had any plans this evening?" Emma looked at Molly expectantly.

"No actually. I was supposed to have an evening with some girlfriends, but they bailed so I'm totally free! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girl's night! It might be fun. Drinking, dancing and a sleepover afterwards. I have my own apartment so we could go there, if you don't think that would be inappropriate?" Emma looked at Molly expectantly. Molly couldn't get the huge grin off of her face. She absolutely loved her student and wanted to get to know her better (and learn her secret for drawing men like she does!) Molly nodded her head excitedly. Emma beamed and grabbed Molly's hand and swept her out of the morgue. She hailed a cab and soon Molly and Emma were speeding towards Emma's apartment

"Wait, Emma I have nothing to wear…"Molly looked down at her lap and began to blush at her rash actions. She can't go out dancing…she barely had enough coordination to stand up straight.

"Oh Dr. Hooper please! I have plenty for you to wear…we are going to make you into a goddess!" Emma squealed excitedly. They arrived at Emma's apartment and she practically pulled Molly all the way up the stairs to her door. Once they were both inside, Emma shrugged her coat off, threw her bag on her kitchen table and ran into her room. Molly looked around at the young grad student's apartment. It looked very similar to her own actually. Cute patterned couches and chairs in her living room, matching china in the kitchen, various trinkets around her sitting areas. She had a small American flag in the corner of the room. Molly guessed that she got homesick sometimes, so it was a good reminder of home.

"MOLLY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Emma yelled from her room. Molly quickly shuffled into the room that she saw Emma enter when they first arrived. Emma was still rifling around in her closet when she came into Molly's view. "Hmm…I think this one would look great on you!" Emma exclaimed, turning around and showing off the most gorgeous dress Molly had ever seen. It was a one shoulder, black and purple lace dress. Molly's eyes lit up as Emma handed her the dress. Molly went to her bathroom and slipped the dress on. It was form-fitting, but not uncomfortable and it showed off her curves perfectly. The seam landed half way down her thighs. Molly looked at herself in the mirror and glowed. She would never buy a dress like this for herself, but looking at her reflection, she questioned why. She walked back into the room just as Emma was adjusting her dress. She looked gorgeous as always. She had on a dark red and black lacy dress with corset ties up the back and front. The dress hugged her tightly, the skirt flaring out a bit at the end (which was at about mid-thigh). On the top right of the dress, there was a huge black lacy flower that finished off the dress perfectly. It was so Emma. She turned towards Molly and beamed.

"Well you look fucking gorgeous. Where the hell were you hiding those curves?" Emma said, circling Molly and looking her up and down "And that ass! Go ahead Molly!" Emma smiled and dove back into her closet, emerging with the prettiest pair of black lace stilettos. Molly slipped them on and walked around Emma's room, stumbling only once. Emma motioned for Molly to come and sit at her vanity. Molly looked around at the various make up palettes and the curler that was currently warming up. Emma parted Molly's hair and began curling until Molly's head was covered in loose, tousled curls. Then she pulled the front pieces of Molly's hair up and pinned them into a small bump at the front of her hair. She then applied a dark brown matte eye shadow to Molly's eyes. She put a small amount of black eyeliner and filled out her lashes with some mascara. Then she put some sheer lip gloss on Molly's lips and some light blush on the apples of her cheeks. Emma turned her around in the chair and made Molly put her hands over her eyes.

"Ok, Dr. Hooper… ready to see kick-ass night life Molly, who doesn't take shit from anyone and takes home any guy she wants?" Emma said. Molly nodded meekly and turned to face the mirror. She slowly took her hands away from her eyes and had to blink a couple times to make sure that she was actually seeing the person in front of her. Emma was grinning down at her. Molly didn't think that she could ever feel this beautiful. The makeup complimented her natural features perfectly without overpowering her face, and the dress looked like it was made for her to wear it. Her hair hung perfectly around her glowing face. She stood up and admired the way that her heels made her legs look long and amazing. What witchcraft had Emma casted? Emma laughed at her and began to finish her look. She curled her long black hair, but kept the short front bits and her bangs straight. She applied dark eye makeup and winged fake lashes. She then slipped on laced patterned tights and dark red and black lace stilettos. Molly didn't know how she always managed to look AMAZING, but she did every time. The girls grabbed purses, money, id and the essentials before walking out into London and hailing a cab. The cab pulled up in front of the club _Pacha_. Molly was not one to club, but she knew that this place was pretty top-notch. Emma sauntered up to the front of the line and chatted with the bouncer for a bit before he kissed her on the cheek and held up the rope for herself and Molly.

"What did you say to him?" Molly yelled, following Emma through the sea of bodies to the bar

"Ehh… what he wanted to hear" Emma winked at Molly and leaned on the bar, ordering two drinks. Once the girls had a few drinks in them, Molly had lost most of her inhibitions and let Emma pull her out to the dance floor. "Scream" by Usher was playing and Emma was singing along. When the chorus came on, Molly threw her hands up and jumped around with Emma, singing and laughing at herself.

"Yo…yo yo yo yo Molly... you need to sing this to Sherlock!"Emma yelled into Molly's ear before breaking out into the biggest laughing spurt Molly had ever seen. Molly's eyes went wide before she doubled over in laugher. Just as the song hit the high point of the bridge, Molly felt her phone go off. She looked down and sobered up as she saw who was calling.

"He..Hello?" Molly stammered, pressing the phone to her ear. Emma looked at her confused, but continued to dance.

"Hello Molly. Are you at a club? I can hear loud music" The cool baritone flooded Molly's ears and her system.

"Um..yeah..yes Emma and I went out dancing" Molly said a little too loudly. She giggled when she heard Sherlock sigh on the other end of the line.

"I need the lab Molly. If you could help me out this once I would truly appreciate it" Sherlock said in a smooth voice. Molly nearly fainted on the spot.

"Yes…yes of course anything you need. We will be there soon" Molly said. Sherlock was about to hang up when he heard Emma yell "HELL YES! THEY ARE PLAYING POP THAT PUSSY! THIS IS MY SONGGG!" He heard Molly giggle, then disconnected the call. Molly explained the situation to Emma and both women headed out of the club and down to St. Barts. The cab pulled up and they paid and got out, making their way to the morgue. They were putting their purses down on the lab table when they heard John and Sherlock come into the morgue.

"Oh my…" They heard John say as they both turned to face the men. Emma noted a hint of lust and curiosity in Sherlock's eyes as he looked at Molly, but he quickly hid it as he waltzed into the morgue.

"That dress suits you, Molly" Sherlock said before disappearing into the lab. Emma looked over to see John's eyes clouded with lust looking at the two women before him. Emma walked over to John.

"Down, tiger" she whispered in his ear before smacking his bum lightly and slipping into her lab coat. He jumped, smiling and staring after her. Molly walked over to her office and slipped off her shoes, letting her feet relax on the cool morgue floor. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking out her curls a bit. Molly looked over and saw Sherlock staring over at her again. He suddenly stood and walked out of the morgue, muttering that he needed some air. John quickly followed after him.

"I'm so glad we left dancing for this" Emma said, leaning on the table and rolling her eyes. Molly shushed her and told her to go start on some of the paperwork that she had to do. "Oh and Molly, I'm not the only one who noticed how good your ass looks in that dress…That hard-on was massive" Emma held out her hands to show Molly before winking and walking into the office. Molly blushed and wrung her hands nervously, but smirk on her face didn't disappear all night.

_Wahoo! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! All reviews are appreciated so much and I really hope that you guys are liking the story! Talk to you soon:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I'm sorry for the small wait! I'm in the middle tech for a show that I am in, so I've been a bit busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the support:) Warning, a little bit of M!_

Sherlock knew that he needed to get this situation under his coat under control before he could go back into the morgue. He had never seen Molly like this, and his senses were overwhelmed. That dress fit her just so, hugging all of her curves in the right places… No. No. No. This was his pathologist he was thinking about and it needed to stop. He rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

'I can't believe I am doing this in a public restroom...' Sherlock thought to himself as he entered the stall. He locked the door, unbuttoned his trousers, undid the zip and pulled them down along with his pants. His hard-on sprung up, hitting him gently on the stomach. Sherlock groaned, finally free of the confines of his trousers. He began stroking himself lightly, trying to think back to all of the women he saw on John's computer when he would 'borrow' it. But none of those women mattered and every time he started to let himself go, his mind would start thinking of Molly…how good she smelled…how that dress clung to her curves… how it would feel if those lips were trailing down his neck… He stroked himself faster, rolling his thumb over his head and felt the familiar tension in his abdomen. He put his hand over his mouth to contain his groans, biting his fingers, but it was no use. He began seeing stars and shouted out 'Molly' as he rode out his orgasm. When he finally came down from his high, he realized what happened, whose name he called, and that he couldn't face her. Not right now. He cleaned himself up, texted John what he needed from the lab, and hurried out of St. Barts back to the confines of 221b Baker Street. He needed to think.

A couple weeks passed and there was no sign of Sherlock. Molly couldn't tell if she was relieved or saddened not to see his big black coat or his icy blue eyes. But, it didn't matter what she wanted, and she had work to attend to. She started to rifle through her huge stack of paperwork, sighing when she realized that she couldn't finish half of the autopsy reports because pieces of the bodies were not currently in her possession. Emma strode into the lab, shaking the snow from her hair and removing her coat, but tensing when she saw Molly's distress.

"What's the matter Dr. Hooper? I thought you still had time on those autopsy reports?" Emma looked worriedly at Molly, whose shoulders relaxed when she saw Emma.

"Oh I do…I just realized that Sherlock has a lot of the body parts that are needed to finish the reports and I just don't feel comfortable..."

"Oh Dr. Hooper I'll go get the parts for you! I have something for Dr. Watson anyway" Emma beamed at Molly, picking up a couple of clean evidence bags and heading back out the door. Molly sighed with relief and sat down at her desk. What was she going to do when Emma left?

Emma hailed a cab and sped towards 221b Baker Street. Once she got there, she was greeted by a small older woman with a gentle face.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" The woman asked very politely. Emma could see the fact that she was eyeing her tattoos and her piercings warily, but she pressed on.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hooper's grad student Emma. I came to see Dr. Watson and to collect some of the body parts Mr. Holmes has procured from our facility" She said politely, flashing her most winning smile. The older woman smiled back at her, relaxing and letting her in

"Oh! Dear thank goodness you are here! The smell is awful. I'm Mrs. Hudson by the way, the landlady. Sherlock and John live right upstairs" Mrs. Hudson led Emma upstairs and left her to her business. Emma knocked on the door and heard some shuffling before a very haggard John Watson answered the door. His face immediately changed to a smile when he saw who was at the door

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" John said as he ushered Emma into the apartment.

"Well two things actually. I brought you a couple of CDs cause the music you listen to isn't music, and I have an obligation to bring light to the uncivilized" John smirked at her comment, pointing to the couch where she flung herself down, throwing her feet over the arm "And I need to pick up a few body parts that Mr. Holmes stole from the morgue, 22 parts to be exact" Emma stated, holding out the list for John to look at. John pointed to the kitchen (Emma guessed that that is where most, if not all of the parts were stored). She threw the CDs at him and hopped up, bounding into the kitchen to begin her search for the missing body parts.

Sherlock heard the commotion outside his door and went out into the flat to see what was happening. He walked into the living room and saw John reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of tea. 'Normal..' he thought to himself, but then he heard something in the kitchen. He turned to see a girl dressed in sparkly black booty shorts, patterned black tights, a white long sleeved shirt covered in little black skulls and black boots. She was looking through the vegetable drawn in their refrigerator.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes, I'm not here to steal your carrots" Emma said, turning to face him. How had she known he was there? "I just need the 22 parts back so that Dr. Hooper can finish the autopsy reports" She turned back around and closed the fridge, opening the freezer and peering inside "Would you care to assist me?" She asked, gesturing for him to come join her. Sherlock walked a step before Emma gasped loudly. He stopped in his place and watched her turn around, clutching a colorful cardboard box from the freezer.

"What the CRAP is this?" Emma practically yelled, a huge smirk on her face. Sherlock winced a bit, but smoothed his expression out before her eyes met his face.

"I don't know to what you are referring" Sherlock said coolly, pushing Emma out of the way of the refrigerator so that he could begin the search for body parts.

"The fuck you don't! Vienna Mocha Chunk Mr. Holmes?" Emma said, smiling at him "You bought this as soon as Molly told you it was her favorite. There is just enough ice crystallization on it to tell its been in the freezer for a couple weeks. I also know that you abhor ice cream because of the temperature and the texture. You yelled at Dr. Hooper one afternoon for bringing some she homemade for you because of those very reasons!"

"How do you know it's not John's?" Sherlock smirked at Emma's confused expression. He stumped her. About time too, she was starting to get on his nerves…she was very good at finding loopholes and dumbfounding him.

"Oh please. Dr. Watson hates coffee flavoring. Also I know if it was his, it would be gone by now" Sherlock opened his mouth to counter, but nothing came out. She got him "Hey Dr. Watson, could you come in here please?" Emma sweetly called. Sherlock heard John grunt as he got up, his footfalls heavy as he entered the room "Is this yours?" She asked, handing John the container.

"No… I hate coffee" John continued to examine the container

"I rest my case" Emma said smugly, turning to look through the fridge again. Sherlock walked briskly away from her, towards his door "Hey wait! I still need your help finding these body parts!" Emma called. She heard the door slam and she sighed. John grinned at her and began to look in the fridge with her

"Don't worry, he'll come around. In the meantime, let me help…"

_Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every review and try to respond to all of them:) I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible! Talk to you guys soon!_


End file.
